The present disclosure relates to load balancing.
Generally, computer devices route data packets on the TCP/IP layer of the computer devices by selecting a destination of the data packets and/or trying to balance the load of the data packets among several nodes in communication over a network. As data packets are processed higher in the stack, processing times may increase.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in load balancing.